


Sluts of Ylisse

by Terimine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sluts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terimine/pseuds/Terimine
Summary: An alternate take on Awakening where the girls do things a bit differently.
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Reflet slowly opened her eyes unsure of where she was, or even who she was for that matter. She looked around to see that she was lying in a field, but nothing seemed particularly interesting. As for herself, she had a large cloak hung around her neck and she wore a purple with brown trim strapless top that showed off no small amount of cleavage. She also wore a pair of shorts that she could tell were tight and looked rather short. The outfit was rounded off by a pair of boots that looked relatively normal.

However, she quickly decided that these mysteries could wait for she felt an intense longing between her thighs. Not caring if anyone was around or not, Reflet promptly slunk a hand down the front of her shorts into her panty-less pussy. She started off with several fingers keen on satisfying this intense lust she felt.

Reflet had no idea how long she laid there fingering and groping herself, but eventually she heard footsteps approaching. Not that she stopped. In fact, she almost wished it was bandits so she could get some cock, but as she opened her eyes, she did not see bandits.

“There are better places to masturbate than on the ground, you know,” The shorter blonde giggled. She was wearing simple enough boots that went up to a sheer skirt that was completely open in the front and back revealing her fancy yellow lace panties. She also had a frilly white and yellow blouse that opened at the top squeezing her cleavage together.

“I’m Lissa, what’s your name?”

“I’m not sure,” Reflet closed her eyes again kind of wishing they would keep going.

“You don’t even know?” The other blonde scoffed. She was in some sort of pink and white riding gear. Her boots were extremely high heeled, and her tights did not cover her inner thigh. Her skirt was also barely even there, and her top had no sleeves showing her porcelain arms as well. The middle part of where her breasts were also had a rectangular opening in the middle showing off plenty of side boob.

“Can this wait?” Reflet snapped upset that they were interrupting her personal time.

“How about we talk while we masturbate?” Lissa offered diplomatically.

“Fine, sure, whatever,” Reflet replied dismissively.

With a mild shake of her head, Lissa pulled out an odd-looking gold and silver dildo before setting it on the ground where she promptly lowered herself onto it. Meanwhile, Maribelle scoffed, but that did not stop her from brushing a spot on the ground and grabbing her staff. It appeared that the opening of her tights went all the way up leaving her pink, lace panties open and easily pushed aside in favor of the staff.

“Well, like I said before,” Lissa chirped as she bounced on the dildo, “My name is Lissa, and the grumpy one is Maribelle.”

“Excuse me,” Maribelle huffed as she pushed the butt of her staff past her pussy lips.

“Anyway, what brings you out here?”

“I don’t know,” Reflet stuck her fist into her pussy, “I just woke up here and was really horny.”

“You don’t say?” Lissa’s eyes twinkled with the opportunity to add to their ranks as she was always looking for fresh sluts to help out, “Why don’t you come with us for now. We might be able to find ways for you to relieve that lust.”

“You can get me cock?” Reflet opened one eye.

“Lots of it,” Lissa promised with a grin.

“I’m in!”

* * *

After another half hour of masturbating, the three women finally packed up and left. Reflet was still struggling to remember her name, but other than that, they were getting along decently enough. Lissa was hyper, and Reflet tried to keep up while Maribelle watched suspiciously.

However, Lissa’s conversation was cut short when she noticed smoke on the horizon, “Oh no!”

“Must be bandit rabble,” Maribelle spat, “We should make haste.”

“Come on,” Lissa spoke to Reflet, “You may be getting that cock sooner that I thought.”

Reflet was a bit confused by that, but she followed after them regardless.

* * *

The village had indeed been beset by bandits. Reflet was in shock at the sights before her, but perhaps not as much as she would have expected. Either way, Lissa and Maribelle were quickly surveying the scene. All the while Reflet was thinking about how nice all those muscular men’s cocks must have been.

“There’s a lot of them,” Lissa commented before turning to Reflet, “Time to show you how the Sluts of Ylisse handle problems like this!”

“After the protection spell,” Maribelle reminded as she cast…something. Once the glow subsided, Maribelle spoke again, “There, now that pesky bandit sperm should not be a problem.”

Reflet raised a brow at that name, comment, and spell, but she had no time to question it before the two blondes marched off into the midst of the bandits. Reflet watched in shock as the two arrived before a group of bandits who were clearly turned on. What happened next was not what she had been expecting.

Lissa started the show by pushing her panties aside and spreading her pussy lips for the bandits. They clearly liked what they saw as they dropped their weapons almost immediately and whipped out their cocks. The petite blonde moaned as she found herself flanked as well, not that she minded as she was picked up by her thighs between them.

Just like that, Lissa had a cock in her pussy and ass. Judging from the moans, she was more than happy to have them in there as well. She continually egged them on to go harder and faster. She barely even slowed down when they both shot their loads inside her holes before seducing more of the bandits.

The seemingly uptight Maribelle even got in on the action. She laid down on the stone pavement and spread her legs and lacey panties for the burly men around her. Was only a matter of time before she had a hulking barbarian over her with his thick man meat hanging down.

Maribelle let out a yelp as the man shoved his cock into her noble pussy. He was certainly not gentle as he pressed her, but the blonde seemed unsatisfied as she continually goaded him into going faster and harder. Something she kept up until her pussy was leaking his cum, but she barely acknowledged it before moving on to another man.

Reflet got the idea though. Exhaust their enemy with sex, and deal with them later. Simple, but seemingly effective. Either way, it meant that Reflet could finally get some cock that she had been craving like mad.

Reflet dropped her shorts and got on all fours inviting a bandit to come and take her slutty pussy. Of course, it was not long before she got a taker. He enthusiastically thrust into her while she moaned with abandon. He quickly shot a load into her pussy making her orgasm, and she made a note to try and do that before the men to wear them out faster.

The bandits’ numbers quickly started to deplete until there was only the leader left. Reflet was not sure what the blondes were up to, but she saw his bulge as she finished up with the last of her bandits and immediately went to claim him.

He offered practically no resistance as Reflet forced him onto his back. He had been expecting resistance, but not like this. Either way, his thoughts went white with pleasure as the snow haired woman dropped herself onto his shaft. She rode him with her intense lust driving her on. Moans and squeals escaping her as she pleasured herself on his rod until he finally shot off deep inside of her.

“Wow! You did great!” Lissa praised as she and Maribelle rejoined her, all three with some seed on their persons.

“I must admit I rather enjoy your methods,” Reflet grinned, “I’d like to join up if this is how you go about conflict.”

“Well, we could certainly use a slut like you. Welcome aboard, er…”

“Oh! That’s right! When the bandit leader filled me up, I remembered my name as I came. I’m Reflet.”

“Well, Reflet, welcome aboard!”


	2. Chapter 2

The girls opted not to stay in town that night eager to get back to the capital. They had made good progress, and Reflet was just happy to have been satiated for a bit. She could already feel her lust coming back, but for the time being, she was doing better. Though she expected to be masturbating that night.

Lissa was happy with how her new recruit had turned out, and while Maribelle was a bit suspicious, she was coming around too. She was glad too. With the way things were looking, they would need all the sluts they could find to weather what was coming, but that was a bridge she would cross when she came to it.

That said, Reflet’s masturbation was kind of keeping her up. Peaking over at Maribelle, the princess saw that she was fast asleep. For all of her noble tendencies, she went out like a log, and usually stayed that way. It made it that much easier for Lissa to slip away for a walk. Maybe a masturbation session if she felt like it.

After heading out for some ways, Lissa grabbed her dildo. It was an ancient treasure of Ylisse. It was said that only members of the royal family could get off with it, and even then only a select few. On her eighteenth birthday Lissa had rather easily came on it, and ever since there was rarely a day where it did not enter her pussy.

Pulling down her panties in preparation, Lissa was interrupted by a strange sight up in the sky. She watched dumbfounded as figures fell from a strange portal with a thud. Then she froze up in fear at the glowing red eyes as the unnatural figures shambled closer. She had no idea what they were, but she knew they were bad news.

However, in the midst of her shock, she failed to notice another figure emerging from the portal. It was a woman with long, flowing blue hair and short blue tunic with long boots. Her arms and thighs were completely exposed, and the tunic was _very_ short with part of her ass visible even at a standstill with the short cape doing nothing to hide it though it did somewhat mask the lack of an upper back on her tunic. The strangest part though was the mask she wore.

Whoever this girl was, she went straight to business. Any pretense those figures had of attacking Lissa was dropped as the bluenette pounced on one and easily fished out its cock. Pulling aside her thin, blue thong, she wasted no time in planting herself on the incredibly large cock. With clear experience, she started bobbing up and down on the shaft.

In addition, she quickly grabbed the other cock and started vigorously sucking with a form that reeked of experience. Clearly this was a highly skilled slut, but Lissa had never seen her before. Regardless, her skill was evident as she masterfully took both cocks like it was nothing. In hardly anytime at all, both of them came inside of her, and to Lissa’s surprise, both evaporated afterwards leaving the bluenette crouched over the ground with a leaking pussy as she swallowed.

Readjusting her thong as she stood, the woman looked over at Lissa before wiping a bit of cum from her chin and sticking it in her mouth. Before Lissa could even begin to ask a question though, a commotion drew their attention from the direction of camp. Quickly, both women were off.

* * *

“What are these things?” Reflet backed up from the small horde in front of them.

“I’ve never encountered these beasts before in my life,” Maribelle scowled. Both women noticed they were all sporting mammoth cocks, but they did not know if they could use their usual methods. Trying it against an unknown foe could end incredibly poorly.

“Maribelle! Reflet! You’re okay!” Lissa cried as she and a mysterious stranger emerged from the woods.

“Us?” The blonde noble fumed, “What about you? And who is that?”

“Talk later,” The bluenette responded in a commanding tone, “These are weak. Get them to cum, and they should be done. Don’t worry, they can’t impregnate you either. You handle these, I’ll take the ones in the forest.”

“But there were a lot of them in there, are you sure you can handle it?” Lissa asked in concern.

The bluenette did not even stop though, “Gangbangs are nothing new to me.”

“Well, she’s intense,” Reflet commented before returning to the task at hand, “So, just make them cum, huh? Easy enough.”

“Let’s see if your confidence is warranted,” Maribelle scoffed as she dropped her panties in preparations.

“Bet I get more than both of you!” Lissa charged into the horde.

“Milady!”

“You’re on!”

* * *

Maribelle was leaning against a tree, panting. She had to admit that it was a bit more than she had expected as the creature railed her ass with his above average cock. That was not to say it was not pleasurable though. Quite the opposite, she instantly came when the monster shoved into her ass.

It did hurt. Quite a bit in fact, but in a learning experience, she found she somewhat enjoyed the pain as well. It seemed to almost heighten her experience. Either way, she was screaming with a second orgasm moments before the creature came in her ass not having the decency to pull out. Though, the noble barely had time to catch her breath before another took the place of his evaporated brother.

Reflet’s screams were reduced to muffled moans as two of the creatures spitroasted her. She loved the feeling of being filled from both ends, and she had no problems putting her orgasm first plan into action which was the cause of the screams in the first place.

Given how horny she had been that night, she was perfectly fine with having these things show up really. Feeling another orgasm rock her as she felt her pussy being filled up even as the cock evaporated out of her, the slut moaned onto the cock into her mouth finally pushing hm over the edge and getting her another load. She did spit though as, despite how horny she was, she was not particularly fond of the taste.

After taking down her fair share of the creatures, Lissa noticed that there was only one more left in their group, but he was quite the specimen. Twice the size of the others with at least a foot of man meat. Nevertheless, Lissa determined to give it a go as the others were still busy, and, frankly, she did not want to miss out on that.

Lissa tried taking a page out of the mysterious bluenette’s book by forcing him on his back, but that did not turn out like she had planned. She lacked the mass to topple him over, and instead found herself in a full nelson. She only had moments to admire the massive shaft beneath her before she found herself dropped onto it.

The princess yelped in surprise, and the bulge in her stomach was quite the sight, but she quickly adjusted. She was not really in control though as the thing hoisted her up and down by her thighs, but she was okay with that since it felt amazing being stuffed with such a massive cock. So much so that she was a bit disappointed when it came. That was replaced with annoyance though when she fell on her ass after the thing evaporated.

“Well, that was fun,” Reflet commented as she came to help Lissa up, “Seven. You?”

“Eight,” Lissa smirked proudly, “How about you, Maribelle?”

The noble crossed her arms, “Five.”

“Oh!” Lissa stopped before she could tease her friend, “Where’s that other woman?”

The three rushed back over to the tree line to see the bluenette straightening herself up. She was coated in cum, but she still had a bit of a regal air about her as she turned to the others. She took measured steps toward them, as she had not considered the possibility of getting cum in the slits of her mask which was impeding her vision.

“Wow, how many did you handle?” Lissa asked in shock.

“Never mind that,” She shook her head, “This world is on the edge of disaster. Tread carefully.”

“Wait, what should I even call you?”

The bluenette paused for a moment, “You may call me Caeda.”

“After the slut queen of legend?”

“Farewell,” She replied curtly.

“Hey, wait!” Reflet called, “How many of those things did you take?”

She stopped and turned her head back for a moment, “Twenty-seven.” With that, she walked off.

“Woah,” Reflet muttered, “Impressive. Seems pretty serious though.”

“I imagine we may see her again sometime,” Maribelle mused, “But come, we should return to the capital and see if they have heard anything about what happened here.”

“Yeah,” Lissa nodded, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and if it would help you describe the outfit idea, you can use pictures to help. 
> 
> Next chapter should have two recruits. After that, the deployment thing should actually matter!
> 
> Also, if that seasonal is Tharja, I may very well boot her from this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ylisstol was fortunately none the worse for the wear with no signs of the undead anywhere. Lissa also proved quite popular as she was enthusiastically greeted by the locals. Reflet also noticed a few cases of open sex in the streets, but it was treated as perfectly normal, so she did not say anything.

That was until they came upon a large commotion. In the center was a slightly older woman with long blonde hair wearing nothing but heels as she rode one guy and tended to three more cocks surrounding her. She was clearly skilled, but it seemed to be more than that.

“Who is that?” Reflet asked.

“You don’t know?” Maribelle asked in bewilderment, “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Ylisse is a matriarchy whose queen is known as the Exalt. That is Exalt Emmeryn.”

“Is it safe for her to slut around in the streets like that?”

“She has guards, but she insists it’s good to show her people she’s also a slut. Her approval rating is ludicrously high among the men as well, for obvious reasons.”

“She’s also an amazing big sis,” Lissa chirped in.

“Huh, so…wait, you’re royalty?”

“Yep,” The princess giggled, “But no need to be so formal. We’re all sluts here. So, would you like to meet her?”

Later, in the castle, Lissa led them into the throne room where Emmeryn and another woman stood waiting. They were cleaned up from before. Emmeryn still had her high heels, but she also had a staff and a sage collar with flap. Nothing else though. She was completely naked under that flap, and utterly unbothered as well. Her guard was wearing a simple pegasus knight dress for the most part with the most noticeable trait being the triangles cut out of the top and bottom leaving her pussy completely exposed and her cleavage handily displayed.

“Ah, Lissa,” Emmeryn smiled gently, “How was your outing? Plenty of cock, I hope.”

“Yeah, we had some fun taking care of some bandits. Shouldn’t bother us for a while. We also picked up a new slut,” Lissa gestured at Reflet.

“I see that,” Emmeryn smiled, “I’m glad that you have decided to help my sister. You have my gratitude.”

“Ah, that’s fine, really. The cocks are a pretty good bonus.”

“I’m sure they are,” Emmeryn smiled, “Now, Maribelle, if you’ll give us your report.”

“Certainly,” The noble curtsied before Lissa tugged on Reflet’s coat sleeve.

“C’mon. This’ll get pretty dry. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the sluts.”

* * *

Lissa led Reflet into a small barracks where only two other women could be found. First was a redhead with a humorously oversized hat. The typical mage overcoat was there, but underneath and visible from the sides was only a set of black, leather underwear. Not that she seemed to care.

The other girl was a brunette with long hair. She also appeared to be wearing a riding dress, but it seemed to be of a lower rank than Phila. It was incredibly short though, barely hiding her purple thong underneath. The main focus of her outfit seemed to be toward her chest as the strapless dress seemed to almost strain against the fabric. She was easily the biggest girl there when it came to breasts.

“Ah, your majesty,” The brunette curtsied, “There you are.”

“Reflet, meet Sumia.”

“A pleasure,” Sumia nodded.

“I take it you found a new slut,” The redhead adjusted her glasses.

“Yep! This is Miriel. The smartest person any of us know. Still, she’s a good slut. So is Sumia, but she’s mostly here to schmooze my bro.”

“You have a brother?” Reflet raised her brow.

“Yeah, but only women can be Exalt, so he doesn’t have much of a public image. Still, Sumia is head over heels for him.”

“I…” The brunette blushed but did not deny it.

“Well, I know you just got here,” Lissa started, “But we were asked to head up north to Regna Ferox tomorrow. We should probably get our rest.”

“Regna Ferox?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” Lissa yawned, “I could use a nap.”

* * *

The next morning, the sluts all started traveling north. It was fairly uneventful for the first half of the day, but around noon they stumbled upon an all too familiar sight.

“Risen,” Maribelle spat.

“Risen?” Reflet looked at the noble.

“We’ve received reports of them throughout the countryside and gave them a name. Unfortunately, they are more of a threat to others. We should probably deal with them now.”

“I was looking forward to collecting samples,” Miriel reached into her bag and pulled out a flask for each girl, “Please do collect some.”

“Er, sure,” Reflet looked at the flask before heading out to get some of that thick, thick Risen cock. She went for the closest one she could find and was almost immediately on her knees sucking off the large cock. It did not taste as bad as one might expect, and she really wanted dick.

Wet slurping permeated the air as Reflet greedily sucked on the cock eager to satiate her lust. She had no idea how she was so horny, but she was glad she had found a job with a decent supply of cock. Reflet moaned as the Risen shot a small spurt of seed into her mouth causing her to quickly pull off and enjoy the hot shower she received. She promptly scooped some into the flask before moving on to the next one.

Lissa, having learned from her experience with the Risen chief, was flat on her back as a Risen ferally plowed her tender pussy. With her legs over his shoulders, Lissa could not help but note how much rougher the Risen were than actual humans. Not that she minded. She may have looked like a delicate princess, but she liked it rough.

With her smaller frame being rocked by the thrusts, Lissa was a moaning mess, but she retained a smile the whole time. It would take a lot more than this to overwhelm her. She had an amazing amount of stamina, especially given her build. Though, as the Risen came inside of her womb, Lissa wondered if she should have taken that “Caeda” at her word. Oh well, she hardly gave it a second thought as she attracted another Risen.

Miriel was tending to her own sample collection on her knees. She inspected the shaft as she pushed her face onto it. She made sure to take mental notes of every detail from taste to consistency as she sucked the large cock.

Of course, she was also “studying” two more cocks with her hands. She made more mental notes as she jerked them off. She was particularly fascinated with how they evaporated after showering her in cum. Shortly thereafter, the other came in her mouth, and she swallowed without issue making sure to note the taste. She then carefully wiped off her glasses before collecting her samples in a flask.

After crossing the bridge, a cum-coated Maribelle spotted the chief of this batch of Risen. Well, with the others busy, so she supposed it was time she stepped up and made up for that showing in the woods. With that in mind, she approached the monster and dropped to her knees in front of it. Appearing sultry did not seem to matter, so she got straight to it.

Maribelle ran her tongue down the shaft of the cock until she got to his large ball sack. Once there, she started sucking. For the left, then the right. She made sure to bring her gloved hands up to start fondling the head of the cock and along the shaft. All the while she looked up in a gaze that may have made many a man cum just from the sight alone, but the Risen did not take much longer.

“That wraps up that,” Maribelle declared confidently as she scooped some seed into the flask.

“Yes,” Miriel collected the flasks, “Perhaps I’ll be able to use these to–”

“Woah!” They heard Sumia call out, “Easy boy.”

The girls ran to the source of the cry surprised to find what looked to be a runaway pegasus still armored up, but that was not the surprising bit. The surprising bit was Sumia hugging a tree as a wild pegasus railed her pussy.

“It’s alright,” She cooed to the wild pegasus.

“Not exactly a Risen,” Lissa teased.

“O-Oh!” Sumia suddenly realized she had an audience, “I’m sorry. These two must have been in heat, but we couldn’t use her if she got pregnant, so I stepped in to satisfy this guy. Y-ah!-you can go on ahead if you want.”

“Nope,” Lissa decreed, “You could probably use some healing after this. We’ll just wait for you to finish.” Not that it took very long for Sumia to find herself stuffed with pegasus cum. The wild pegasus seemed satisfied and flew off afterwards while Sumia was healed. After she drained, she got up on the other pegasus’ saddle. It was easy enough to know this must have been used for trainees as the saddle had no dildo. Well, she would remedy that when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, added a new feature to the forms: MVP selection. For the girl you thought had the hottest scene in each chapter. I am retroactively doing ones for chapters one and two as well, so you can vote there too. And there are more than four now, so deployment actually matters. Try to vote within about a day or so on that. 
> 
> And I uninstalled FEH.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa, Reflet, Maribelle, and Sumia entered the East Khan’s throne room and waited. Miriel had gone off to analyze her samples leaving just the four of them. Along the way, Lissa had explained that Regna Ferox was a bit different from Ylisse, but that the East Khan was very sympathetic to Ylisse and had requested their help with something.

The four chatted amongst themselves for a while before the Khan finally graced them with her presence. She was barely even dressed wearing a fur loincloth and bra, but the cold did not seem to faze her at all. Either way, this was the woman who had slutted her way to almost the top.

“Ah, princess Lissa, thank you for answering my message so promptly.”

“Don’t mention it. We sluts got to stick together. So, uh, what’d you need?”

“I was hoping to have your help in the upcoming tournament. You see, Regna Ferox is a warrior culture, but I won my battles by riding cock. I want a grand display of sluttiness for this, but Khans are not allowed to participate.”

“So you want us to slut it up in your place,” Lissa grinned, “No problem.”

“You have my thanks,” Flavia nodded.

“What are allies for?”

* * *

Lissa and the others were busy prepping for the arena match when Flavia walked in with a grave expression, “I’m afraid something unforeseen has happened. The western champion was bested and replaced. Reports seem to indicate she won in a very…Ylissean manner. How proficient are you with that?” Flavia looked toward her gold and silver dildo.

“Very,” Lissa replied confidently, “Don’t worry, there’s no way she’ll outlast me.”

“I certainly hope so,” The Khan crossed her arms, “Win this and there’ll be a big feast in it for you. With some of my most well-endowed men.”

“Looking forward to it!” Lissa chirped.

* * *

The arena was filled to the brim as men prepared to take in the unique Ylissean “fighting style” though they were about to be privy to the lesser known side of it. Masturbation duals were rare, but something Lissa was well trained in. It should be quite the show.

However, the Ylissean sluts were all a bit taken aback when Lissa’s opponent stepped out. The bluenette from the forest stood there with dildo at the ready. Reflet and Maribelle immediately paused. She was an accomplished slut. Probably moreso than Lissa. Suddenly they were not so confident in their princess’ victory.

Despite that, Lissa was more occupied with the dildo in the bluenette’s hand. That dildo looked almost exactly like hers, but it was supposed to be one of a kind. Well, Lissa was not fond of that as she puffed out her cheeks and approached her opponent.

“Hey!” Lissa placed her hands on her hips, “What’s with that dildo? You some kind of copy cat?”

“I am not here to talk about me,” She replied curtly as she squatted and positioned the dildo, “Shall we begin, or would you like to surrender now?”

“Why you little…” Lissa quickly dropped her panties and squatted herself. With her dildo positioned beneath her, all they were waiting for was the signal to begin. One they got it, both dropped onto the metallic shafts simultaneously.

The bluenette proved incredibly hard to read thanks to her mask, but that did not stop Lissa from glaring at her. Both of them rode the dildo like a pro with Lissa thinking that perhaps having met her match as her opponent rode much faster, but this was a marathon, not a sprint.

Sure enough, as Lissa made sure to resist the urge to massage her tits, her opponent started rubbing her nipples through her tunic. The moans quickly followed. To be fair, Lissa’s opponent was somewhat throwing, but Lissa did not know that. She just closed her eyes and focused on not cumming just yet.

Meanwhile, the bluenette shifted onto her back as she rapidly shoved the dildo in and out of her tight snatch. She rubbed her small yet sensitive tits as she felt an orgasm approaching. Truth be told, she could have gotten off even sooner, but she opted to make it look good. Either way, her sensitive body was on the verge, and with one last thrust, her body shook as her pussy sprayed her juices onto the dildo and the stone floor.

The crowd cheered as Lissa emerged victorious. However, the bluenette was not interested in the celebrations and made a quick departure. Lissa did not have long to dwell on that though, as she was quickly swept along into a grand dining hall to enjoy the festivities. First was the meal, which was delicious, but as they finished up, they shared a grin as Maribelle activated the protection spells.

Maribelle stood as a fine-looking specimen approached her. The table had not even been cleared off, and she still found herself with her back pressed against the tablecloth as the man whipped out his deliciously large cock. Big enough to make the noblewoman wet with anticipation.

She was not disappointed with what she got. A nice, thick cock rammed right up into her womb. It was enough to make her shudder in response. The Risen had been admittedly fun, but she was by no means satiated when it came to cock. Something that remained true even as she took her first creampie of the evening. Her first of many.

Reflet did not even wait for her guy to get to the table. Instead, she practically leapt into the man’s arms after relieving herself of any lower garments. She immediately started making out with him as his reflexes caught her with relative ease. She of course teased his cock with her pussy for a bit, but her own lusts soon won out.

Allowing herself to lower onto the cock, the twintailed woman moaned into the stranger’s mouth. All he really had to do was hold her there while she rode him with abandon. Her lusts drove her ride him increasingly faster to get more pleasure until the poor guy could not hold back any longer. Reflet was a bit disappointed he did not hold out longer, but she was not one to say no to a creampie.

The meeker Sumia found herself on all fours between two muscular men with appropriately thick cocks. Despite being more on the shy side, Sumia got one look at the cock in front of her before she greedily started slurping it down. She even surprised herself with how easily she started deepthroating the thick cock.

Her enjoyment was only compounded when another girthy cock rammed into her tight pussy. Several slutty moans reverberated around the shaft as she sucked and slurped on it. All the while her tits began swinging freely after dislodging from her dress. The brunette’s eyes were long rolled back into her skull when she happily took a load down her throat.

All the sluts left the feast feeling fairly satisfied, and each was glad they came to help their ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I decided to poll on Tharja. If she's in, she will have the yandere taken out. Still grumpy and stuff though. 
> 
> And, if you love Awakening and want more stuff for it, you can drop prompts just for it. To give time for voting, pace breaker stories may be pretty common as well. Though circumstances did make me kind of want to turtle back into Awakening and reconsider the bonus sluts. For now I may...tone them down for a bit. Not every bonus girl may be permanent. Edit: Instead I may just have limited deployment for bonus girls. Keep the focus on the Awakening girls though. Speaking of which, next chapter is a paralogue.
> 
> Oh, and MVPs:  
> Chapter 1: Reflet  
> Chapter 2: Lucina  
> Chapter 3: Sumia
> 
> Voting for Chapter 4's MVP is up.


	5. Paralogue 1

After the ordeal in Regna Ferox, things settled down briefly. Maribelle had business to tend to as a noble while Miriel continued her research into the Risen. So far, she had at least confirmed that they could not impregnate them. Which was nice considering the gallons of their seed that the sluts had taken.

However, the peace and quiet did not exactly sit well with all of them.

“I’m boooooored,” Lissa moaned as she rested head against the back of her chair.

“I want some cock,” Reflet moaned as she thrusted a dildo in and out of her snatch as she sat at the table. They had even remedied the Risen situation for now leaving not much for them to do.

“Ooo! Oo!” Sumia’s tits bounced for a bit as they struggled to stop with the brunette, “I think I found something for us to do!”

“What did you find, Sumia?” Lissa asked as Reflet was too preoccupied.

“A map to a portal to other realms. Said to be a pathway to worlds as slutty as our own. Imagine the cock!”

“Sumia, this is probably nothing more than a legend,” Lissa bemoaned, “You want to just up and go looking for it?”

“Could be fun! Not like we’re doing anything else.”

“I’m in!” Reflet suddenly stood, dildo still in her pussy.

“You are?” Sumia and Lissa asked at the same time.

“If it means a chance for cock, then absolutely.”

Lissa sighed, “Fine, guess we might as well.”

* * *

“Wow, I can’t believe there’s actually something here,” Lissa stated in wonder as she and the others walked up the stone steps. They had to charter a ship, which they used their bodies to pay for despite having plenty enough money, but they had found the ruins Sumia’s map spoke of much to Lissa’s surprise.

“Great, now where’s the cock I was promised?” Reflet muttered as they walked into the door.

“Greetings!”

“Ah!” Reflet jumped back as the redhead seemingly appeared out of nowhere, “Don’t do that! Also, who are you?”

“My name is Anna. Pleasure to meet you, and welcome to the Outrealm Gate. Other worlds at your fingertips. For a price.”

“Price?” Lissa tilted her head, “You charge admission?”

“Hey, upkeep ain’t free!” Anna cleared her throat, “Er, so what can I do for you?”

“Cocks!” Reflet instantly answered.

“Er,” Sumia grimaced, “We were hoping for somewhere where we might be able to…use our bodies.”

“Ah, you must be from Ylisse. Well, for a fee I might could direct you somewhere that your talents could be put to use.”

“Fine,” Lissa grumbled as she grabbed her purse and reluctantly paid the fee.

“A pleasure doing business with you!” Anna cheered as she opened the gate, “Have fun!”

* * *

“That’s a lot of pirates,” Caeda murmured as she bent over the rampart of her castle. Dressed in only a white top with Talys’ emblem on it and black shorts along with some simple boots, she was ready to slut her way out of this, but those numbers were quite large.

“Lady Caeda, do you think the two of us can…” Her friend, Linde, trailed off. She was dressed in a red and pink one piece that barely covered her pussy at the bottom and hung to her curves. Linde was a long-time friend and slut, but now they were backed against a wall.

“I do not know, but we must at least try and–” However, the princess was interrupted by a flash of light. When it abated, three more scantily clad women were standing there.

“Who are you?” Caeda raised her brow at the three.

“Uh, I’m Lissa,” The blonde answered, “These are my friends Reflet and Sumia. Who are you?”

“I am Caeda, this is Linde. Judging by your attire, am I to assume you are sluts?”

Lissa was a bit side blinded by that name, but she quickly recovered, “Yeah. Pretty good ones if I do say so myself.”

“Well, if I may be so bold, a band of pirates is at our gates, and we could really use your help.”

“Lady Caeda, can we really trust strangers that just appeared?”

“I am afraid we are out of options. So, what say you?”

“I’m in!” Reflet jumped at the chance for cock. Lissa and Sumia were also not about to pass up this plea for help. Lissa had wanted something to do; here it was.

* * *

When the gate opened, it revealed not an army, but rather five scantily clad women. The pirates wondered if it was some sort of peace offering. Not that something like that would keep them from pillaging, but they still intended to enjoy the sluts first.

Sumia was a bit inexperienced with human combatants, so she was not entirely sure what to do as one of them grabbed her from behind and started fondling her tits. The brunette quickly started moaning even as he slipped a finger into her pussy. She tilted her head and started making out with the pirate even as he lifted her leg to make way for his cock.

With her leg propped up into the air, Sumia moaned into the pirate’s mouth as he pushed into her tight pussy. She hung on tightly as the pirate did most of the work pumping and thrusting into her until he very nearly passed out. Seemed the poor brigand lacked pacing as he shot Sumia full of seed. Well, now that she was primed, Sumia sought her next target.

Reflet was so horny by this point that she just plopped down on the ground and spread her pussy waiting for one of those burly pirates to come to her. She did not have to wait long for a taker though, as rough hands were soon pushing her legs ever further apart as a pirate prepared to take her.

The white-headed woman almost immediately came from her pent-up lusts as soon as the pirate shoved inside of her. She threw her head backwards as her spin curved in ecstasy. Once again, her own orgasm seemed to do wonders at getting her opponent to cum quickly, though she was left disappointed at the emptiness after he pulled out. Not that she was left empty for long.

Lissa wasted no time once she got to the battlefield. Almost as soon as she knew she had caught the eyes of some of the pirates, she turned around and got on all fours. Wiggling her ass, the blonde princess scooted her panties to the side inviting someone to claim either hole at their pleasure.

The princess yelped slightly when she got a taker in her ass first. It was a bit unexpected, but she barely let it slow her down as she started rocking her hips in time with the pirate’s thrusts. Lissa moaned loudly as her back door was painfully yet pleasurably stretched and used. All the while she drew closer to an orgasm only be denied as the pirate pulled out and coated her ass in spunk. This made Lissa huff in frustration as she moved on.

Caeda walked into the mass of dirty men with surprising grace not slowing down once even as she received a slap on the ass. She marched onward until she found the biggest man there and quickly seduced him onto his back. From there, it was easy to free his hard cock and crouch over it before casually dropping herself onto it.

The bluenette practically purred as she bounced on the large cock while inviting more over to her. She eagerly began stroking one cock in each hand while her mouth pleasured another. Her royal mouth and hands did wonders as she worked through several cocks before she was finally filled with seed. Even leaking cum, she merely moved to the next biggest man.

Linde was nowhere near as bold as her friend, and instead kept to the outer edges of the mob as she kneeled before a well-endowed pirate. After freeing his cock, the mage quickly went for his balls sucking them with just enough force to be pleasurable without causing pain.

With a long lick from the base to the tip, Linde shifted her focus to sucking on the tip while gently working the balls with one hand. Making a point to slurp and suck rather loudly, Linde used her free hand to work the shaft resulting in and amazingly pleasurable experience for the pirate. Feeling him twitch, she quickly backed off and enjoyed the shower.

After a few hours, victory was secured. While the town guards rounded up the exhausted pirates, Caeda went to thank her new allies.

“We are in your debt. Thank you for your aid.”

“Ah, don’t mention it,” Lissa replied with a wad of cum in her hair.

“I am curious about how you got here. Do you think we might come and visit your world?” Linde inquired. Lissa hesitated, but tensions back home were high, and she did not want to turn down the chance to recruit more sluts, so she relented. Though, she had not been expecting the extra fee when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucina takes MVP for chapter four. 
> 
> Also, remember that you can vote for deployment and MVPs every chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Lissa was uncharacteristically quiet as they walked up the mountain path. They had just recently received word that one of their own had been captured so morale was certainly low for the sluts. Even Emmeryn’s usual gentle smile was gone as they made their way to meet with the king of Plegia.

From what Reflet had gathered, Plegia had a longstanding tense relationship with Ylisse, and it was not hard to see why. Ylisse was a land of plenty while Plegia was mostly desert. Ylisse’s brief stint into more conventional politics and warfare did not help matters. Now, Emmeryn hoped her slutty ways could see Ylisse to prosperity.

A task which the mad king of Plegia did not seem keen on allowing to happen. It was fairly easy to see how he got his title, or the enjoyment he got from parading Maribelle around naked. Though Maribelle was more ashamed of being captured than she was of being naked.

It quickly became apparent that negotiation was not an option. Fortunately, they came prepared. The Mad King seemed to underestimate their abilities and left the battlefield confident his soldiers could handle them, but his all-male force was about to be blindsided by hormonal power.

The first priority was rescuing Maribelle. She was holding her own on all fours as one of her guards railed her ass. He was certainly rough, but nothing she could not handle. Especially after taking Risen. However, there were certainly more men than she could handle on her own on the ridge with her.

She attempted to alleviate her situation by sucking off a cock in front of her while jerking off two to the side, but even then, there were far to many to take alone, even for her. She would likely pass out at this rate before finishing them off. That thought really did hamper her ability to enjoy the cocks as well, but she would soon get some relief.

Linde had come along and snuck her way up onto the ridge. Once things got started, she left her cover behind some rare shrubbery and quickly made her pussy available as she leaned up against a nearby tree allowing Maribelle to enjoy her cock with the support.

Linde got to enjoy hers as well. Moaning as her cheek rubbed up against the bark, the mage happily offered her pussy to any man that wanted it. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she savored the feeling of a fat cock inside her and even more the feeling of hot seed in her pussy. She did love being a slut.

Reflet happily bounced in the lap of a well-endowed wyvern rider. She rather enjoyed the slap as her pelvis slammed into his, but she enjoyed the sudden pressure up against her womb’s entrance even more. With each bounce she felt her pleasure mounting and mounting.

She loved how he hungrily groped and sucked on her tits as well. Her eyes rolled back, and she screamed like the slut she was as she came around his hard shaft. With her pussy holding his cock in a vice grip, it was only a matter of seconds before he was shooting off into her pussy. It was only a few more seconds before she hopped off the wyvern and set out to continue satiating her cock lust.

Emmeryn had decided to help her sluts out as well. Taking to the front, she easily seduced one of the soldiers onto his back and started riding his cock with her back to him. Despite the high energy situation, she kept her cool and rode him rhythmically and sensually while his fingers dug into her soft ass.

Though a slut of her caliber did not stop at one cock. She occupied her mouth by expertly sucking off a cock in front of her while her hands deftly stroked two beside her. She was indeed a slut queen, and she would show them what that meant personally.

Just off to the side, Lissa was determined to prove herself a competent slut to her sister. As such, she was splayed out on the ground as the enemy general roughly pounded away at her pussy while another soldier hammered her mouth. Her whole body shook from the force, but it did not keep her from jerking off any other cocks she could get her hands on.

Even despite experiencing several orgasms in the process, Lissa outlasted the general as well as the man in her mouth and took both loads happily. She even cooed in delight as the other two ended up showering her in spunk making her really feel like a slut. Truly, she had put on an impressively slutty showing.

“Your sluttiness!” Phila ran up covered in cum and was rather disheveled, “Reports indicate more troops are on their way. Our forces may not be able to take so many cocks. I suggest we retreat for now.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Emmeryn wiped some cum from her chin and sucked it off her finger, “Give the sluts my thanks and tell them to fall back.”

“Right away!”

As they prepared to retreat, Emmeryn called out to her sister, “Lissa.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Lissa stopped and turned around.

“I was impressed with how you handled yourself, Lissa,” Emmeryn smiled at her warmly, “I am proud to see that you grew up into such a capable slut. As befitting one who can wield Ylisse’s treasure.”

“Oh, wow! Thanks! I’ll be sure to become an even better slut, just you watch!”

Emmeryn laughed softly, “I’m sure you will. Of that I have no doubt. Now, your friends must want to see you. Go along.”

“Alright, see you back at the castle!” Lissa called as she ran off to join her team of sluts.

Emmeryn smiled as she watched her go. Lissa really was a superb slut. Emmeryn wondered how long it would be before she was better than her. Or if she was already. Perhaps it would soon be time to consider a change for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caeda won the MVP. 
> 
> Remember to vote for who you want in the next chapter and MVP. I cut out most of the third page. Wasn't used much anyway. Should make scrolling through a bit quicker.


	7. Chapter 6

It was a peaceful night at castle Ylisse. So much so that Lissa opted to go for a walk. She loved the feeling of the night air on her skin as she made her way to the gardens. However, once she arrived, she was distracted by a wet squelch and labored moans. It was not hard to figure out who they belonged to.

“What are you doing out here?” Lissa huffed with her hands on her hips as she found the twin-tailed woman going at it with a dildo.

“Masturbating. What’s it look like.

“And what did I say about masturbating on the ground?”

“Don’t care. Was horny.”

“When aren’t you horny? I swear, you’re the horniest slut I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks.” Was her curt reply.

“Pardon the interruption,” The other two women looked over to see the bluenette from before walk up, “But it’s urgent.”

“You? How did you get in here?”

“The same way they did,” The woman suddenly pounced on a man as he leapt from the bushes. In a swift motion the two were suddenly making out as Lucina freed his shaft. After giving it a few rubs with her pussy, the assassin was fully erect and ready for her to drop her weight onto his shaft.

The bluenette still wasted no time in pulling over a second assassin and started sucking and stroking him off. She was extremely skilled at her craft, and both men were quickly putty in her care. She rode the cock with superb stamina while sucking off the cock in front of her with practiced precision, though she was momentarily distracted by the seed being pumped into her pussy, and she therefore pulled off the other cock just enough to get a load to the face.

“Woah, uh what was that all about?”

The bluenette stood before replying but was immediately annoyed by her vision being blocked by the cum in the slits of her mask. In aggravation, she tore the mask away and discarded it.

“Much better. Now, those were part of an assassination team. The rest should be headed after Exalt Emmeryn.”

“Em?” Lissa squeaked and Reflet finally pulled herself to her feat.

“Yes, but if we hurry, we should be able to stop them.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

* * *

As Lucina braced herself for a deluge of cock, she took note of a newcomer to the castle. One she had been expecting to come since the start.

“Miss Panne,” Lucina called out. The use of her name certainly grabbed the taguel’s attention.

“How do you know my name, man spawn?”

“Do not concern yourself with that,” Lucina shook her head, “But I would like to beseech you to continue to lend your aid to these people.”

“Hmph, I have little interest in your affairs.” However, Panne seemed to get another idea, “But if it can help me breed, I suppose I could assist.”

“Ylisse is in war. I am sure you will get plenty of cock if you join. Simply ask to be spared from the protection spell.”

“Agreed,” Panne nodded before leaping toward the stairwell where she would set up her defenses. The only thing she had that resembled clothing was the metal bra she wore. Other than that, she was mostly naked. This made it a fairly easy process to prop herself on the top of the staircase while sticking her ass out to meet the oncoming assailants.

She ended up forming a fairly effective blockade as the first assassin grabbed her hips and plunged his cock into her tight pussy. Panne grunted as he thrust inside of her. She derived pleasure from it, of course, but she was mostly looking to get knocked up. It made her a less than passionate lover, but she worked just fine as a meat sleeve and was soon being filled up with seed before moving onto the next with the few that got past her being easily handled by the bluenette.

Reflet found herself in the western corridor being taken in a full nelson. Not that she minded in the least of course. Reflet was a moaning and screaming mess as she was bounced up and down on the thick shaft. She was simply glad to find another outlet for her incredibly potent lust.

As her tits bounced slightly out of sync with the rest of her body, Reflet was greatly enjoying herself. She was never in such a good mood as when she was stuffed with cock. It may have actually been an issue she should look into, but at that point she did not really care. She just wanted more and more cock.

Over at the eastern corridor, Sumia and Caeda had set up a blockade of their own. Both pegasus knights were on all fours as they defended the area from assassins. The less confident Sumia let out a breathy moan as she was penetrated from behind, but the pleasure soon overrode her anxiety.

The brunette was quickly letting out pleasured pants as an assassin railed her tight pussy from behind. She could still barely comprehend just how great cock felt. It was not even the most impressive cock, but it still sent shivers down her spine as she struggled to maintain coherent thought through all the pleasure.

Something which became significantly harder when her mind went white with pleasure as her juices sprayed the palace floor. Sumia screamed as the orgasm shook her entire body and her pussy clamped down on the cock inside of her. It proved to be too much for the assassin forcing him to unload inside of the brunette before another took his place.

The much more confident Caeda smiled as one of the assassins stuffed her ass full of his cock. The bluenette moaned as he roughly thrusted in and out of her tight hole. He may have believed that he could best her by going for the ass, but he would soon find out just how wrong he was.

Even with her ass getting a fresh coating of cum, Caeda was still far from finished. The bluenette smirked as another came to rail her pussy. Let them try as they might, she would not be going down so easily. Still, she certainly enjoyed their efforts, so she was happy enough to see them try it at least.

Both women were eventually taken from the front as well. With both sets of tits freed and rocking beneath them, they were having an amazing time. They were happy to know that not a single assassin got past them, and in the end, the Exalt had been safeguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reflet take MVP. 
> 
> Still waiting to see if I pay out the bribery stories. If he wins, I'll give out the details on the next update of whichever story. 
> 
> Also, two little extra questions for this one. First is for smut duos. Can be from the same game or different games. Can provide optional details if you wish such as what guy they're with or what they get up to depending on how you see it. 
> 
> Second may be a bit more odd, but I'm asking about non-Awakening wives for Robin. Now, I usually put him mainly with Lucina, and that's unlikely to change, but I'm curious. 
> 
> Extra: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdDCHztfXwyRHOiYvkHkhSLqq9TOGVEHSBHWBec3DghyGb45A/viewform?usp=sf_link


	8. Chapter 8

After the assault on the castle, Emmeryn had agreed to relocate to the eastern palace for the time being. The walk was a long and less than pleasant one, but the terrain was not what hit them the hardest. At least, not what hit one of them the hardest.

“Ugh, I want some cock,” Reflet moaned as she frantically masturbated on the road.

“We know,” Lissa groaned, “You’ve been complaining about it for an hour.”

“Well excuse me for being more of a slut than you are!”

“What did you say?”

“Ladies,” Sumia tried to intervene, “Calm down.”

“Sumia is right,” Emmeryn stepped in, “You are both exceptional sluts. Let’s not fight amongst ourselves.”

“Fine,” Lissa huffed, but before Reflet could make another comment, they were distracted by the flapping of wings. Looking back to where the sound had come from, they saw a pegasus land. They watched as a redhead dismounted from the pegasus and saluted the Exalt hurriedly.

“Cordelia?” Sumia tilted her head at the sight of her friend.

“Your sluttiness! Dire news. I’m afraid that Gangrel has pushed through our defenses. He now marches for Ylisstol while a platoon of wyvern riders followed me. They’re only a few minutes out by now.”

“Sluts!” Lissa immediately called out, “Let’s get ready. Looks like you’ll get your cock after all, Reflet.”

“Yes!” Reflet pumped her fist before realizing the gazes on her, “I mean…I’ll do my best.”

“Right,” Lissa groaned.

“Cordelia!” Sumia greeted her friend. She looked disheveled, but otherwise fine. She wore a more standard pegasus slut uniform with a dress that was barely more than a top. She also wore a pare of ludicrously short shorts which practically had her ass falling out. The front of those shorts also opened for easy pussy access either for slutting about or to fit the saddle dildo in.

“Sumia! I had heard you ended up with the princess’ band of sluts. It’s good to see you again. Once things calm down, we should take some time to catch up.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

* * *

The Plegians were there in a few minute’s time, but the sluts were ready for them. Lissa was the first into action proving her seductive prowess as she handily seduced a wyvern rider off of his mount. Said mount also seemed pretty eager. Perhaps it could sense her exalted blood, but it eagerly laid flat on its back for her.

Lissa excitedly lowered herself onto the massive dragon dick without a moment’s hesitation. The inhuman cock was amazing, and she immediately saw part of what Sumia enjoyed so much about the pegasus. Her stomach slightly bulged as she rode it gleefully cementing herself as a true slut.

Of course, she did not neglect the rider. With a smirk, Lissa pressed her lips around his cock head looking up at him all the while. With her petite hand firmly around his base, Lissa handily pleasured both rider and mount until she got them off within moments of each other. Taking a load to the face was easy, but she was rather unprepared as wyvern cum overflowed from her pussy.

Reflet was quickly swarmed by a mass of muscular men as she jumped straight into their infantry line. The gangbang that ensured was very much to her liking as she laid flat on her back having one of her holes drilled with little pause in between. She was not particularly picky how she was taken, so long as she got her cock fix.

She greedily sucked and grasped at any cock within reach, desperate to get a shower of cum. She had no idea why she was so horny, and frankly, she did not care. She simply relished the feeling of cum on her skin and cock in her pussy and ass. Barely aware of what was going on around her, Reflet lost herself to the pleasure as she got her shower of cum.

Linde, eager to help out her new friends, found herself lifted up and sandwiched between two hulking Plegian warriors. Not that she minded getting both holes filled at once in the slightest. She had been encouraged to be a bit more daring, so she supposed that this qualified.

There was not a whole lot that she could do in this position to increase their pleasure, so she resigned herself to making out with the solider in front while enjoying getting double penetrated. Fortunately for her, her sexy body did more than enough work in getting the two off. It also meant she easily found more takers.

Sumia and Cordelia decided to show the Plegians some teamwork. The redhead had climbed up on top of one of the wyverns to take care of his rider. Facing away from the rider with her hands propped on the wyvern’s neck, Cordelia moaned as the rider frantically thrusted into her tight pussy.

He grabbed Cordelia’s hips and thrusted hard up into her making her whole body bounce. Collecting herself a bit, the redhead looked over her shoulders and gave the wyvern rider a wink. That set him off even more, and with one more thrust, he was creaming the slut’s pussy.

Meanwhile, on the underside of the same wyvern, Sumia was on all fours taking the wyvern’s long, reptilian cock. Her loud moans and gasps echoed through the valley as the wyvern energetically thrust into the young and curvy brunette. It was harsher than the pegasus, but she found that she was a slut for it just the same.

Sumia rested her head against her forearms and focused on her breathing as the massive wyvern cock pistoned in and out of her human pussy. Despite the stretching, she was in utter bliss as she relished the sound of his base slapping against her ass. It was almost too much for her when her pussy erupted with the excess wyvern cum leading her to orgasm herself.

With their combined sluttiness, the sluts of Ylisse were easily able to turn back the tides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh


	9. Chapter 8

After regrouping in Regna Ferox, the sluts had learned of Emmeryn’s capture by the Plegians. Obviously, that was not going to stand, and Lissa led her friends south to free her. They all knew that it would be their greatest test of sluttiness to date, but they were all ready and willing to go.

The team was almost disappointed as they neared the capital to find that they had not run into a single patrol to seduce, but it at least meant they were making good time. That said, they were starting to resemble Reflet as they got closer to their destination. Speaking of which, she was becoming even hornier as time went on.

However, they were to finally get a break in the form of a group of cultists chasing after a scantily clad young woman. She was moderately tall with long blonde hair that tapered off into green while she had barely two straps of fabric over her moderately sized breasts. Those straps were attached to her pink panties which had an access slit to her pussy.

“Looks like she’s in need of some assistance,” Maribelle commented.

“There’s a lot of them,” Lissa replied, “Should be a good warm up for rescuing Em. Let’s go!”

With her magic skills allowing her to more easily traverse the sand, Lissa was the first into the fray skidding to a halt before three confused cultists as she dropped to her knees in front of them. The slut princess was quickly surrounded by a circle of cocks as she got to work tending to them.

Lissa made deft use of her hands as she alternated stroking off up to four cocks at once. She also used her mouth to alternate sucking off two more cocks at any given time allowing her to take several men at once. Her sister would definitely be proud at the sight, and Lissa was pretty fond of the cum showers as well.

Reflet could not shake the feeling that these cultists were familiar somehow even as she got on all fours for them. Of course, any such thoughts quickly vacated her mind as her pussy was stuffed with cock. She moaned desperately as her tits swung from the rough plowing she received, but it was still not enough for her.

She was so desperate for cock and cum that she willfully grasped at a cock with each hand while greedily slurping down a cock that got close to her mouth. Her sensual moans vibrated along the length of the shaft in her mouth as she relished every moment of this. She only ever seemed content in situations like this, and she was pretty okay with that.

Sumia quickly got one of the men on his back with his cock out. Once in position, she wrapped her tits around his shaft and started to pleasure him with her sizeable mounds. Licking at the head peaking out over the top of her cleavage, Sumia smiled as she rubbed her breasts up and down his length bringing him no small amount of pleasure, but Sumia was feeling the emptiness of her pussy.

However, she would not need to endure that emptiness for long. Soon enough, she was filled with another cock from behind much to her own delight. The brunette gasped as her hole was vigorously taken. This in turn caused her to speed up her ministrations up front. It was not long before she was getting a face full of cum which she loved followed by a delightfully pleasurable creampie.

Cordelia yelped as she found herself hoisted up by her thighs. She had found herself with one of the burlier members of the cultists, and that was fine by her. The redhead wrapped her legs around the muscular man as she fell onto his thick piece of man meat with a wide smile.

Cordelia screamed as the man bounced her up and down his long shaft. She pressed herself tighter against him as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her skull. She was a bit of a mess as she was drilled, but she was not too bothered by that in the moment. She was doing her duty as a slut of Ylisse, and she loved doing it.

Seeing the other sluts, the dragoness caught on to what they were doing. With the numbers advantage, she opted to join in on the fun. Getting one of her pursuers onto his back, she quickly squatted down onto his cock with a wide grin. She quite enjoyed having the advantage. She had quite a bit of stamina, but slutting her way out of this had seemed unlikely on her own. Now she was free to have her fun.

With her hands on the Grimleal’s chest, she happily started bouncing away with her abundant energy. Her tight dragon pussy worked in tandem with her energetic riding to make short work of the cultist. With one last slap of their pelvises, she moaned as she got a load of cum in her pussy. Not that it was enough to satisfy her.

“Well, looks like that’s all of them,” Lissa grinned. She did love a slutty workout.

“Indeed,” Maribelle replied, “Twould seem that they were Grimleal.”

“Yeah, thanks for helping out with that!” The dragoness beamed, “I’m Nowi, but what are you doing out here?” They proceeded to explain away their purpose out here in the desert, and Nowi was immediately sympathetic, “I’ll come along and help! It’s the least I could do after you helped me out. Besides, I got nothing to do and it sounds like there will be plenty of cock if I go along with you all.”

“Welcome aboard, Nowi!” Lissa welcomed with a smile, “Your help is appreciated. Now, on to the capitol. We’ve got an Exalt to save!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumia takes MVP last chapter. 
> 
> I am polling for a couple one shot. If you haven't voted, you can do so here: http://www.strawpoll.me/42571892 (Yes, one couple will need to be aged up for smut)
> 
> I'm taking ideas for both smut duos and, as much as I don't care for the term, smut "harmonics" (why did they need to be differentiated anyway?).

**Author's Note:**

> So, the form. Part one is not really important yet. Clearly, I won't be putting everyone in the party in every chapter once a lot are added, so that's the "deployment screen." Right now, there aren't even enough to hit the four deployment (which may be subject to change), but after the third (?) chapter, there should be enough. 
> 
> Part two is mostly for costume ideas. Bear in mind promotions are slated to be a thing. You may also notice that Emmeryn and Phila are there, both will survive. There is also an other section for girls not confirmed or one of the starting three if you want.
> 
> Leading into part three. The outrealms are planned to be used with Caeda and Celica already slated to appear. Simply vote on the ones you want to join. Some at least may join together. Caeda is the first of the outrealm girls that will probably join and she'll probably join after the arena. 
> 
> For this story, I do also plan to incorporate at least some of the DLC maps. Like the EXP grinding one for girls that don't get many scenes.
> 
> Sluts of Ylisse: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScJ7J2-uAyyedMWoSxJHY-bcAfTcBb9GpsLXUEa4tuMG234uA/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Awakening Prompts: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezvKH8wK6Bv2ccOuLWODDbegy-CMAreNovX21Ww2ySag0B_w/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> Smut Duos: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdDCHztfXwyRHOiYvkHkhSLqq9TOGVEHSBHWBec3DghyGb45A/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
